fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Dream Parade! Sparkling and Shiny! Let's Go☆PriPara
is a crossover film featuring all of the current Pretty Cure characters from Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure onward. This is the first movie overall in the Glorysia Melody's Pretty Cure movie series. It will be released in theaters across Japan on March 18th, 2022. The Friendship Partners Pretty Cure characters, minus Cure Emerald and Cure Tropica including the mascot Blossom, make their movie debut. Summary The 13 Pretty Cure will bring the sparkles back to the world of PriPara! Hello there! I'm Hoshizora Riri! Today gonna be a fun Saturday on the city♪ After Kasumi, Tobu and Miyuki finish with their works, we'll go to the PriPara Stage of Sparkles that we found from a poster! So we can sing with everyone with their Prism Voices. Suddenly, a troubled spirit of songs known as Meloetta appeared with dark clouds chasing after her, who were planned to steal Meloetta's Sparkles from the PriPara. I want to help Meloetta! Everyone from Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure and Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! quickly appeared and we managed to overcome dark clouds! The only mean is... The sparkle is disappearing from the Idol sacred ground! Faruru sends Meloetta and the other PriPara an SOS message, pleading to them to help save the PriPara. If the sparkle doesn't return to the world, then PriPara will disappear forever?! The only way to bring back the sparkles and saving Faruru from the dark clouds is by using the Miracle PriPara Light! We will not give up on saving the PriPara and Faruru or getting back the sparkles to the world! Everyone let's go to the world of PriPara! Plot Characters Pretty Cures * Hanadera Nodoka / Cure Grace * Sawaizumi Chiyu / Cure Fontaine * Hiramitsu Hinata / Cure Sparkle * Akagawa Emiko / Cure Flare * Aoyama Namika / Cure Ripple * Mitsue Hoshiyo / Cure Aurora * Mitsue Misao / Cure Eclipse * Akemi Aya / Princess Iris / Cure Opal * Hoshizora Riri / Cure Glimmer * Chinen Kasumi / Cure Dash * Shinmei Tobu / Cure Butterfly * Aino Miyuki / Cure Balloon PriPara * Manaka Laala * Minami Mirei * Hojo Sophie * Shion Todo * West Dorothy * West Leona * Shiratama Mikan * Kurosu Aroma * Midorikaze Fuwari * Kiki Ajimi * Shikyoin Hibiki * Gaaruru * Nabeshima Chanko Mascots * Rabirin * Pegitan * Nyatoran * Latte * Verndari * Opiekun * Royal Elementals * Flora * Baby Furbo * Hoopa * Starlow * Kuma * Usagi * Neko * Unicorn * Toriko * Ham Movie Characters Allies * Meloetta - A spirit who represents songs and music. Meloetta had escaped from the PriPari from Faruru in order to being back the sparkles. She has the power to create Miracle PriPara Lights and changing forms, and she is being chased down by the dark clouds * Faruru - A mysterious vocal doll who has the Prism Voice. In PriPari, She sents Meloetta in order to bring back the sparkles. Currently, she were been trapped in the bubbles after Meloetta has escaped from the dark clouds. Antagonists * Ookanda Ploria - Ploria is the principal of a private high school in Prance. She hates the Pretty Cures by taking back the sparkles and the twin sister of Gloria. She and Gloria used their powers to create dark clouds and turning citizens of PriPari into the Hate Zombies and sending dark clouds to take the sparkles from Meloetta. * Ookanda Gloria - Gloria is the headmistress of Paprika Private Academy and the sister of Ploria. She forbade the Pretty Cures by bringing the sparkles back to the world of PriPara and creating dark clouds with her sister Ploria. However, she is quite gullible. She also has a good sense of smell and is very persistent. Trivia Gallery Official Art/Profile Previews/Leaks Screenshots Videos External Link * dreamparade.precure-movie.jp